


you're the last shred of truth in the lost myth of true love

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood brothers ending, Codependency, Desperation, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Masturbation, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, emotional incest, y'all can -feel- the codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' Daniel babbled. His chest felt tight and his shoulders were shaking. 'I love you,' he blurted out. He'd said it lots of times before but this time-this one-felt different. Felt new and heavy butright.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> daniel's uh twelve??? maybe??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Daniel's eyes opened. He stared at the ceiling in a daze. The dream. He dreamt of Sean. Daniel blushed. The dream. He looked at Sean's back. His dick throbbed. Sean said that this was normal but Daniel felt uncomfortable. 

He pressed his hand against it. He hissed. His hand moved up then down underneath his shorts. He curled hand his around his dick. His hips bucked. He turned to Sean then rolled over, putting his forehead on Sean's back. Daniel wanted to know what kissing Sean's skin, his lips would feel like. Was that normal too?

His moved his hand up and down. 'Sean,' Daniel moaned, 'Sean, Sean, _Sean_.' He moved even closer, trying to press himself against Sean's back. Sean's shirt felt so soft. The dream was nice but this was so much better. Sean was warm and solid. 

Sean shifted. Daniel gasped and his hand stilled. 'Sean,' he gasped. Sean lifted his head then rolled over to face him. He looked at Daniel blearily. 'Sean,' Daniel whimpered. 

Sean frowned. 'Daniel,' he rasped. Daniel shivered. Sean wrapped his arms around Daniel and shushed him. 'It's okay,' he murmured. 

'Okay,' Daniel whispered. His hand curled tighter around his dick. His other hand gripped Sean's shirt tightly. He buried his face in Sean's chest, his hand continued moving. 

Sean's eye cracked open. 'Oh, dude,' he said, 'come on, not here.' 

'I know, I know but please Sean? Just this once?' Daniel pleaded. 

Sean sighed, eye closing. 'Fine. Just this once.'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' Daniel babbled. His chest felt tight and his shoulders were shaking. 'I love you,' he blurted out. He'd said it lots of times before but this time-this one-felt different. Felt new and heavy but _right_.

'I love you too,' Sean whispered. 

Daniel shuddered as he came. 'I love you so much. So, so much,' he continued. His chest felt so tight. Why was it so tight? He gasped. ' _I love you_ ,' Daniel sobbed.

Sean's eyes snapped open. He sat up but Daniel's grip on his shirt stopped him. ' _Enano_ , let go,' he said gently. 

'No!' Daniel shook his head furiously. There was the sound of rattling. 'No,' he whimpered. 

'Okay, okay,' Sean said soothingly. He lied back down and rubbed Daniel's back, other hand coming up to stroke his hair. 'What's wrong?' 

'I love you,' Daniel said insistently. 'I love you,' he said desperately. 

'I love you too,' Sean answered.

'I love you so much. So, so, so much,' Daniel continued. He looked up at Sean, rapt. 'Do you get it? Do you understand? What I'm saying?'

'I do,' Sean said softly, 'I love you. More than anybody and anything.' Daniel's breath left him. His chest felt even tighter. 

'Good,' Daniel whispered. He hiccuped. He felt wetness on his cheeks. He was still crying. 

'Can I turn on the light now?' Sean asked. Daniel nodded. Sean sat up and turned on the lamp. Daniel flinched against the light. Sean reached for the tissues. He took one out then handed it to Daniel. Daniel sat up, his hand sliding out from under his pajamas. He took it and wiped his hand. 

Sean's thumbs stroked Daniel's cheeks, wiping away his tears. Daniel leaned into it. He finished wiping his hand. He floated the tissue into the trashcan. Sean lied back down and Daniel followed. 'Bad dream?' Sean asked. 

Daniel shook his head. 'No,' he answered. 'It was a good dream actually,' he whispered. 

'Why were you crying?'

'It got to be too much,' Daniel said, 'I had to cry.'

'Feel better?'

Daniel nodded. 'Much better.' He stared up at Sean. He moved forward and his lips met Sean's jawline. 'I love you,' he whispered. 

Sean blinked at him. 'I love you too,' he answered softly. He kissed Daniel's cheeks. Daniel sighed shakily. 'Are you gonna be okay?

'Yeah,' Daniel answered. Sean frowned. 'I will,' Daniel insisted. 'You're here,' he explained. 

Sean's expression softened. 'I am', he agreed. 

'Night,' Daniel said softly. 

'Night,' Sean said. He closed his eyes. Daniel stared at him. He heard Sean's breath slow. 

Maybe his chest felt tight because it couldn't contain all the love that he was feeling. And maybe it wasn't okay but it didn't matter. Sean loved him and that was more than enough. He leaned in, kissing Sean's cheeks. He lied back down. 'You're the only one I'll ever love,' Daniel promised. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean was sitting down on the concrete, enjoying the ocean breeze. He dug his toes in the sand. He could feel eyes on his back. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Daniel. Sean turned around and beckoned. Daniel went to him, sitting down beside him. He laid his head on Sean's shoulder. 'You okay?' Sean asked softly. 

'Yeah,' Daniel answered. 

'You cried, Daniel,' Sean said gently. 

'Yeah,' Daniel said simply, 'but I'm feeling better now. And I'm not lying.' He took Sean's hand. 'This is the best that I've felt in a while,' he confessed. 

'Did you feel bad before?' Sean asked carefully. 

'No,' Daniel said, he frowned, 'I don't think I felt bad.'

'It's like that sometimes. It's hard to tell if you feel bad, even when you don't feel bad anymore,' Sean said. 

'You've felt that before,' Daniel stated. 

'Yeah,' Sean replied. 'It takes time to tell if you felt bad, takes time to figure out why you don't want to feel bad too.'

'Do you still feel that way sometimes?'

'I don't think it ever goes away,' Sean admitted. 

'That sucks,' Daniel said softly, 'I wish I could help you.'

'Just being close to you helps,' Sean said. 

'Oh,' Daniel said quietly. 'Being close to you helps too,' he whispered. 

'That's really nice to hear,' Sean said. 

They stared at the waves in silence. 'I love you,' Daniel murmured. 

Sean blinked, snapping out of his daze. 'You said that already.' Daniel was saying that a lot lately. Out of nowhere too. 'I love you too,' he said. 

'A lot,' Daniel insisted. 

'I love you a lot too,' Sean said. He wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder and put his cheek on the top of Daniel's head. 

'I love you so much that it's hard to say it sometimes,' Daniel said. 

'Yeah?' Sean said. 

Daniel sighed. 'It hurts sometimes,' he said. Sean lifted his head. 'It's not bad,' Daniel said quickly, 'it just feels like there's so much love in me that I can't keep it inside.'

'I don't really get it,' Sean admitted, 'I've never felt like that. I just love you that's all.'

'Oh,' Daniel said softly. 'That's nice to hear,' he whispered, 'say it again?'

'I love you that's all,' Sean said easily. He let go of Daniel's shoulders and turned to face him. He touched Daniel's bangs. Daniel kissed him a lot now too, it was weird but it wasn't bad. Sean kissed Daniel's cheek. He leaned back and looked into Daniel's eyes. 'I love you that’s all,' he whispered. 

Daniel looked up at him with wide eyes. He lunged, knocking breath out of Sean. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and Daniel buried his face in Sean's chest. 'I love you,' he said. They swayed as Sean rubbed Daniel's back. 

Sean slowly leaned back. He lied down on the concrete, taking Daniel with him. Daniel lifted his head. He looked at Sean. Sean touched Daniel's chin with his knuckles and kissed his forehead. Daniel's eyes closed as he sighed. He lied down on Sean. Sean kissed the top of his head then leaned back down. He stared at the sky. He started humming. 

Daniel was shaking him. Sean's eye cracked open. He looked up at Daniel blearily. ' _Enano_?' he mumbled. 

'Let's go to bed,' Daniel said. Sean stared at him confused. He blinked slowly then got it. Daniel's hands were warm in his and around his wrist as he lead them into the house. He shook his head, tugging on Daniel's arm. Daniel stopped and Sean turned to the door to close it. They continued to their room. Daniel went to the bed but then stopped. Sean had stood still. Daniel turned around and looked up at him. 'What's wrong?'

'We can't sleep on the bed,' Sean said, 'we're dirty.' He went to the closet, Daniel following. He was still holding onto his hand and wrist. Sean took out two pairs of shirts and pants and handed them to Daniel. Daniel let go to hold them. Sean went to the bed. He pulled off the sheet and laid it down on the floor. He took pillows off the bed, setting them down. Daniel came to stand beside him. 

Sean stood up. He took off his shirt and shorts then picked up a pair of clothes from Daniel's hands. He let the clothes fall on the floor. He lied down on the sheet. Daniel looked at him and Sean looked up at him expectantly. He beckoned. Daniel took off his clothes and changed. He lied down next to him, curling against Sean's side. 'I love you,' he whispered. 

'I love you too,' Sean said. He kissed the top of Daniel's head then closed his eyes. Daniel grinned. Sean's shirt was inside out.


End file.
